Apron
by shizuumi151
Summary: Plus, Rin would like to think he was an overall wholesome guy with healthy urges, not with a downright domestic apron kink. [completely NSFW, explicit RinHaru PWP including apron kinks and dirty talk]


Super explicit RinHaru PWP with dirty talk and apron kinks, you say?

Please leave a review if you liked reading 'Apron'! Nothing makes me happier than knowing you enjoyed it, whether you're a guest or have an account :D

* * *

The start of Rin and Haru's relationship was the most elusive mix of completely unprecedented and much too late for their liking since Rin's confession. They _did_ have a proper talk about their emotions and about the relationship itself because they had always cared about each other, even before they fully realised the depth of their feelings. It just so happened to be a bonus that they found each other embarrassingly, ungodly hot.

Also, Rin managed to stay over at Haru's on the weekends. And they did it. Multiple times actually. The first few times were to really get a hang of the ropes, but after that it started to feel _really_ good.

But ever since the beginning of Rin staying over, there was always one thing that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Every morning, Haru took a bath while Rin was sleeping. Normal so far, he found. The guy loves baths.

And on the first morning he stayed over, Rin woke up to the sound of sizzling come from downstairs. He wrinkled his nose at the wafting scent.

_The fuck? Mackerel in the morning?_

It was kind of weird, but he was flexible and it was Haru. He only thought that some of the time he should have meat for breakfast in exchange if that was the way things worked around here.

So he slung on his shirt and trousers and freshened up in the bathroom. Afterwards, he headed down the stairs to meet the sounds of sizzling mackerel invade his ears.

"Morning, Rin." Haru called out to the dull thumps of the steps on the staircase approaching closer.

"Mornin'" Rin squeezed his eyes in a long yawn. "So you're cooking breakfa–"

"Hm?" Haru kept his focus on the grilling mackerel as time stopped around Rin.

There was Haru, his boyfriend, standing dutifully at the stove. His amazing, sexy boyfriend that he just spent a mind-blowing night with and made his head spin. Cooking breakfast.

With only a damp swimsuit and apron.

Rin's adam's apple bobbed uneasily as the roots of his teeth thrummed. Even though he had seen the guy naked the other night, it was pretty dark and for some weird reason seeing him all domestic and half-naked was a massive turn-on as he could trace the broad outline of the shoulders he left dark hickeys on, down to his back that he could remember every trace and claw and his jammers snugly hugging his toned butt behind the apron strings, shining from the water and sunlight.

But then, he felt something gnaw at him. But it was minuscule and deep inside. Because Haru just kept standing there. Without a care.

And Rin found this was something to care about.

"_H-Haru, why the hell are you naked?!_"

"I have my swimsuit on." Haru frowned, still focusing on the mackerel. "And you've seen me naked."

"Yeah, but...you're _cooking!_"

"So?"

"...Like, _fuck_ aren't you _cold_ or something?!"

"I don't want oil to get on my swimsuit."

Rin gave him a once-over, which grew into a twice and then a thrice-over because _dammit_ he couldn't look away.

"Ahh, whatever." Rin decided to drop it, but really hadn't. He plopped himself on the tatami and slouched over the table. "Mackerel better be good."

"It always is."

And this continued throughout the entire time, nearly every morning.

**...In the first couple of weeks of the relationship...**

"Again, Haru?!"

"You know mackerel is good." He still didn't turn around. "And morning."

"_No,_ not the _mackerel_, dumbass, I'm talking about your get-up!" _Or lack thereof._

"Oh," Haru shrugged, "It's normal."

"What, do you do this every morning?!"

"I still don't get why you're surprised."

"Because–_you_–!" he slumped in defeat, "Forget it..."

Haru did. Rin didn't.

**...In the next couple weeks of the relationship...**

"...You know, one of these days, you're gonna realise this isn't something people normally do."

"I'll take your word for it." Haru didn't even glance at his general direction.

"..."

"Do you ever stop staring?"

"Shut up." Rin grimaced at how Haru didn't even have to look back.

You'd think that as time went on, he'd get used to the sight of Haru cooking breakfast half-naked for him, maybe even openly appreciate it. But it was the exact opposite. It kept leaving him on edge and his throat burning as he'd clench his fists intermittently; Haru would never even so much as rotate unless the mackerel was perfect.

Plus, Rin would like to think he was an overall wholesome guy with healthy urges, not with a downright domestic apron kink. Never imagining grabbing the soft locks of Haru's raven hair, ripping down his swimsuit just below his ass and pound into him over the countertop through the strings of his apron and witness his stoic mask shatter and him shivering and panting his name again and again through a high blush as his cum dribbled down his apron.

No. Never.

That's what he insisted as he quietly unplugged the stove as Haru took his evening bath.

**...The next morning...**

Rin cracked his eye open as he heard the rush of draining water stop from the floor below, imagining Haru drying himself off from another fulfilling morning bath. He promptly rolled over and sat at the edge of the bed, quickly throwing on his trousers. He couldn't help his anticipating smirk as he opened the bedside drawer and shoved the bottle of lube into his back pocket.

He sauntered leisurely down the stairs (after all, he woke up early for this), and silently guffawed at Haru flicking the switch of the stove in annoyance, apron already on his not-wholly-dry body.

_This'll be fun..._

Rin snuck up behind Haru, nearly chuckling when he heard him murmuring and then when he felt him tense under his unexpected, snaking embrace. Rin had purposely forgone a shirt, a fact which was answered by Haru's equally naked back breaking out into goosebumps as Rin slid his chest over it. He craned his neck over to nibble his lover's earlobe, privy to Haru's increasing breaths as he rubbed his hands over his chest at a slow, relaxed pace.

"Morning, Haru..." he left his tongue out to slide down to the junction between Haru's trembling neck and shoulder, humming into it as he kept biting softly. "Something the matter?"

"The—" Haru swallowed, trying to even his breathing as he targeted his sensitive neck; Rin internally punched the air in his flaming desire. "The stove won't–_nnn_–turn. _On._" Haru's knuckles went white as he gripped the edge of the counter as Rin's curious hands travelled down to his hips, playing with his swimsuit as he kept sucking at the back of his neck.

"That's a shame..." Rin's tenor, velvet voice rumbled into his skin, making Haru tremor as he pressed his body closer into the mould of his back. He gasped a little as he felt something distinguishably hard prod his increasingly tight jammers at the crevice of his ass. Haru bit his lip as he fought for custody of his rationality against his boyfriend's very sudden, extremely _distracting_ arousal.

"I need...need to make...brea-_hnn!_"

"I might know how to fix it..." Rin suggested coyly as his hands went over his apron, rubbing the nubs of his nipples through it as he felt Haru's shuddering breath. "But you aren't going anywhere now..."

He played recklessly with all of Haru's sensitive spots; the places he knew would turn him into a pliable putty in his hands. His hands groped around his nipples and torso but so slowly and intensely that Haru thought he would leave them swelling. His mouth shot open when Rin used teeth and bit into his shoulder and grunted into his body while his back received every ridge and press of Rin's hard muscles.

"R-Rin...why...?"

"Oh, you want me to talk?" Rin chuckled darkly. He put his lips straight next to Haru's red ears as he kept flush against him. "_You want me to talk while I fuck you senseless, huh, Haru? That's exactly what you want me to do, isn't it?_"

Haru gasped aloud as he whispered salaciously to him, his hand moved to grip his growing erection through his wet swimsuit under his apron.

"_I bet your dick'll twitch at the sound of me ripping your tight, perky little asshole apart, won't it?_" he laughed lowly as that was exactly what Haru's excited cock did in his palm as he stroked it hard through his jammers. "_You like it when I talk dirty while I grope you like this, don't you, you naughty slut..._"

"Oh god, Rin...!" Haru cried out, trying to shut his mouth as his sanity completely escaped. He tried not to process the images his vulgar, filthy words ran through him but it was hopeless as Rin kept palming his cock and tweaking his nipple through the apron.

"_Fuck,_ you're already so hard. You _do_ like it dirty." Rin groaned in satisfaction as he gnawed on his earlobe, feeling Haru's fluttering breaths with his body. "I bet you come at night thinking about me playing with your body like some toy, _don't you?_" He clamped his nipple and cock with punishing force; Haru knocked back his head onto Rin's shoulder.

"_H-Hahn!_ I..." he tried to shake his head feebly, "I don–_nnn_..."

"_You liar._" Rin bit out through a moan, "You can't lie with your rock-hard dick like this, you fucking _liar_," He bit his neck and muttered into his skin as Haru chewed his lip for restraint, rubbing his hard-on excruciatingly slowly that left Haru knees shaking. Rin bent over slightly, curving Haru with him as he barely registered it through all the skin.

"If I'm gonna be honest," Rin murmured into him without stop, "I'm actually pretty,"

He rolled his hips and clothed cock against Haru's buttocks that tightened in reflex.

"Fucking,"

He ground into him and made Haru bend over and clutch at the wall behind the stove with a cry as he kept blanketing him.

"_Pissed._"

He hissed through his teeth as he humped him long and hard into the counter for good measure. Haru choked and his knees nearly buckled to the soaring pleasure of his cock pressing against the counter and Rin grinding against his ass.

"_Ahn!_ Rin...!" Rin's cock jumped at the way Haru moaned his name through his salivating mouth. Rin's feral growls vibrated through Haru's frame in a scorching blaze as his fingers laced over his on the wall. He kept breathing hot sin into his ear as he deftly continued tweaking, thrusting and panting at a torturously slow rate.

"Every morning, every _fucking_ morning you just stand there cooking mackerel half-naked. You don't even give me a fucking glance. You think I wouldn't do something eventually?" He took his hand and grasped Haru's chin, feeling around until he inserted his fingers into Haru's slavering lips. "You think I wouldn't _want_ to fuck your sexy ass, you fucking _cocktease_?" His fingers explored Haru's soft, wet mouth. "I bet you did this on purpose, waiting for me to fucking lose my mind. Waiting for me to _ravage_ you over the counter, you sneaky little bitch." He slowly pushed in his fingers further, soaring when Haru responded with his tongue meekly interacting with them. "Did you really not catch me eye-fucking you the whole time?" He groped his fingers around Haru's twisting tongue as Haru responded with a long groan. "Or maybe you liked the attention, you whore. You fucking _sexy,_" He shoved his hips against him. "Little," He nearly clawed at his chest in raw frustration. "_Whore_."

Haru tried to swallow in some of his drool as his answer came out as a whine. "I...I didn't know..._uhn!_"

Haru nearly choked on Rin's suddenly aggressive fingers going deeper into his mouth in an anger hazed in lust, and to his complete horror Haru found it so _hot_ as he moaned into his fingers.

"Oh?" Rin slowed his ministrations even further which, to his complete mirth, Haru _whimpered_ at. "Then I'll tell you." He slipped his fingers out of his burning mouth and edged down his snug jammers with a smile spreading into Haru's collar.

"Hahh! _Ahh!_" Haru teared up in sheer need as Rin circled the tip of his swollen head, spreading the clear precum around and smearing some on the inside of the apron.

"You know what I do when I'm alone at night?" Rin mumbled into his ear as he thumbed his cock, and continually rubbing his crotch into his ass. "_Fuck,_ I get so hot thinking about us, thinking about you. So I touch...right..." Haru squeezed his eyes to see purple splotches as Rin momentarily let go. "_Here._"

"_Mmm! Rin! Pl-please!_" Haru yelled in breathy desperation as Rin clasped his hard-on with his hand dripping with a mix of Haru's saliva and precum. He pumped Haru's shuddering cock leisurely as he kept whispering.

"I start real slow, just like this..." Rin muttered as he jacked Haru off at a painstaking speed. "And I imagine you're there, touching me, like this..." He let go of Haru's hand and feathered his fingers over his torso, stopping to flick over his nipples and Haru was losing his mind at how slowly he was going. "But, as I get really into it...it gets so fucking _hot._" Haru yelped in quiet agony Rin suddenly clutched at his chest and held his cock in a vice. "Then I think about sticking it in you; all the fucking sexy noises you make when I slide into that hot, round ass of yours." He emphatically gyrated his hips against Haru, who didn't trust himself to speak. He broke when Rin moved his hand to cup his buttock, sliding around and squeezing it firmly as if he owned it.

"Rinnn..."

"Then it goes to the same image. Every night, every time I'm so close, _it's just you with that fucking apron by the damn counter..._"

Haru groaned as Rin spanked him loudly and let go of his twitching boner; he shoved his back down so his chest made intimate friends with the countertop. Haru squirmed under his sustained hold when he heard a bottle cap click open.

"Wh-Wha...?"

He froze up in realisation when he heard the sloppy noises of the lube being squeezed out, and his breathing quickened because Rin was just toying with him and it was too much to handle. Rin let go of his back he heard the prompt rustle of his trousers and slick noises. He shivered against his apron on the countertop as he felt Rin's naked shaft slide against his rut of his ass against his constricting jammers. Haru didn't notice how some of his drool pooled onto the countertop in his daze as he tried to hold on to something as Rin ripped away the world beneath him and sending him on a delirious high of pure, nerve-wracking sense.

"Just like this..." Rin chewed his lip and swallowed a hearty groan as he slid his dick over Haru's swimsuit, over his inviting crack. "_Fuck,_ this is all your fault. You _know_ what you do to me." He gripped Haru's hips and tore off his swimsuit just so his puckering asshole was peeking out. "You _know_ how much you turn me on, you piece of shit." Rin shoved his lubed finger into his hole without mercy, immediately hooking it and pumping into his throbbing ass steadily. "_Nn, you like the sound of me fingering your wet little ass, don't you?_" Rin's mischievous smirk screamed of satisfaction; Haru just sobbed out of choked pleasure as he kept pumping, prepping him roughly.

"You turn me into some fucking _animal_. Every morning I think of doing you _so, fucking, thoroughly_ on this counter I nearly come just thinking about it." Rin ground out his confession through clenched teeth with his digit shoving itself in time with his words as he then added another. Haru was nearly depleted of all his willpower to thrash at how good he felt; he could only give a small whine at Rin fingering his asshole with such violent desire.

"_Shit, you're tight as always, you horny little slut. You want just this bad as I do._" He breathed out, his hooded eyes entranced by a third finger joining to disappear and reappear at Haru's stretching, weeping hole. "You wanna just come all over your pretty little apron right now, dontcha?_But I'm just not fucking letting you._"

Haru nearly hyperventilated at how slowly Rin dragged his hooked fingers out to pull down the hem of his swimsuit further. Haru pursed his lips when Rin edged his ass apart, feeling so _dirty_ and so _good_ as some lube dripped out onto his swimsuit. He gasped as the smooth, lubed head of Rin's patient dick pushed between his buttocks and eased into his small, pink asshole. Haru huffed desperately through the familiar, burning sting as Rin took his sweet time, who moaned lowly as his tight heat wrapped itself around his yearning cock. After half of his dick eased past, he slowed; his thick, pulsing length inched further until halting at his balls rubbing against Haru's raised ass. He had a perfect hold on Haru's slim hips and literally pushed and pulled his body so his ass rolled onto his hard cock repeatedly in doggy style. Rin leaned over so he covered Haru, his breath over his ear and intertwining their fingers again feeling his quaking frame as he made love to him.

"_Admit it._" Rin urged Haru with a whisper as he lapped behind his ear sensually. "_Fucking admit you've been waiting for me to tear your eager little ass apart, Haru..._" He thrusted a little harder into him as a signal for a reward to come. He listened with only shallow breaths to the sweet, tiny sounds Haru made that he found so much hotter than anytime they'd ever done it before. He wasn't so vocal or loud, but just hearing him come slowly undone exploded his world; every high-pitched, moaning admission came with each bated thrust.

"Mmm!...nnnn...!..._a-ahn!_...sh–haa—_hahhn...!_ R-Rin!...Rin!..._Rinn...!_ Pl-please...!"

The wet, echoing slaps of his cock into Haru's ass with those submissve, sexy moans alone guaranteed more sleepless nights for him.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Haru." Rin panted to him in a deep plea, "Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you or I won't do jack shit." He reluctantly balked his already crawling pace and kneaded Haru's quivering ass beneath his swimsuit as he waited, the delicious heat around his dick sending his mind spiralling.

"I-I..." Haru gulped, forgetting how to coordinate his shaking mouth and fried brain to make coherent sentences. He was hyper aware of how he felt a chill burst through the flames of his passion at his full ass shamelessly raised in the air by Rin. He mumbled into the countertop. "I...I want..."

"You better not be shy." Rin warned devilishly, "I know exactly how much of a monster you are, so don't you dare go shy on me." He pulled out of his ass painfully slow, and slammed back in and spanked him loudly, manhandling his buttocks as he basked in Haru's helpless cry of need.

"I want you to...! T-to fuck...me..." Haru's courage faded as he felt so ashamed he curled his fingers in embarrassment.

"_Shit!_"

To his utter shock, Rin pulled out of him so swiftly he thought his ass would go with him. He felt himself swung up by the shoulders and his eyes burned at the sudden sunlight as he flipped around onto his back. He saw Rin's red eyes brilliant with lust before his vision shut into black and green at him filling his tight hole completely again.

"_Hahh!_"

He opened his eyes to find his vision blurry from the painful, beautiful feeling of being so _full_ when Rin gripped his chin. He caught a glimpse of his mouth in a toothy sneer as he pulled Haru in while murmuring heatedly.

"_Get the fuck over here, you littl-._"

"_Mmph!_"

Rin roughly kissed him, mouthing his thin, parted lips for the first time that morning. He probed around the wet cavity with his tongue, basking in the buzzing warmth of his mouth and ass as Haru wrapped his legs around his torso, returning the kiss eagerly with a rumbling groan.

"_More. Tell me more._" Rin huffed between his feverish kisses. Haru winced as his anus involuntarily pulsed at Rin's cock shifting around in him excitedly. Rin broke the kiss and stared straight into his eyes with urgency; Haru could trace the blood-red clouds that consumed his vision as he panted.

He clutched Rin's shoulders so that his body was cocooning his his torso, pulling his apron-clad chest towards him. He mentally steeled himself as he breathed deeply over Rin's ear, his soft red hair tickling his cheek. He was nearly unaware of how his grip tightened on the underside of his thighs.

"I...I want you to do it..." Haru gulped in flowing self-consciousness but his solid cock and stretched ass screamed to get the show on the road. "Hard. A-and _fast..._" He licked his lips to moisten them, tasting Rin's own saliva on him and inadvertently flitted his tongue over his ear. Haru felt his shiver blossom through his latching, trapped body as his voice regained some of its deeper, smoother undertones. "I don't want to be able to stand after–" Rin pulled out his length, "this!–" and slammed into his squelching heat with superhuman vigour. "_–HAH...!_"

Haru collapsed back onto his elbows with a thud as Rin thrust into him relentlessly. The entire counter shook as his cock smacked against his taut ass repeatedly with such pent-up speed and strength that Haru couldn't sensitise the sting of his anus over the feeling of Rin's massive cock ploughing into his little hole squelching and leaking with lube and precum. Haru had a habit of holding back his tongue and baring noises, but his higher order of thought and control vanished as the only sight in the world was Rin's defined body shining from sweat, his gorgeous face twisted into concentrated desire and the feeling of him pounding and pulling his thrumming, slick asshole again and again.

"Rin! _Rinn!_"

"_Fuck, Haru...!_"

Haru's eyes snapped open when Rin seamlessly pushed up the bend of Haru's knees and hooked them onto his shoulders slippery from sweat. Haru barely had time to process how completely dominated he was before he saw stars and gripped the edge of the counter at a slam of Rin's hips.

"_KU-!_" Haru couldn't breathe; a shot of something even more hot, hard and _glorious_ raced through his spine and burst out of his every nerve. "_There!_ A-_Again!_"

Rin grunted brusquely as kept shoving his length to maul his prostate, sending fiery explosions throughout his body as he kept squeezing into his ass. Haru's broken pants and sobs became louder and louder, complementing the sloppy noises of Rin's pumping dick and his receiving ass.

"_Fuck me,_ you're so hot it's _unfair...!_" Rin snarled, mashing his teeth together to keep some semblance of control as he thrust deep into Haru's blazing, tight heat. Through his lashes he could see Haru panting to the side, face coloured with a red high and hands white from holding to the counter as Rin utterly rocked his world, clasping his tensing knees at his shoulders. His apron vibrated with his heaving chest and tented at his own hard-on. In a surge of impulse, Rin let go of one of Haru's knees and started to pump Haru's excluded, solid shaft through the smooth plastic of the apron. He had a complete view of the stretched, marked column of Haru's neck as Haru curled backward into the counter at the sheer onslaught of pleasure overriding his every sense and his sensitive cock as he outright screamed.

"_HAHHH...!_"

"_Shit_, I _love_ it when you scream for me..."

Haru's hand flew underneath his apron in a frenzy to tend to his dick; Rin's hand became a tactile audience to Haru furiously pumping his cock under the apron as he still fucked his quavering ass.

"_Ahn! Hahh!_"

Haru's thighs and shins squeezed together, constricting his shoulders as his toes completely folded in.

"_Rin...__**please**__...oh __**god, please**__ don't stop...don't __**ever stop**__...!_" Haru's bass, tiny, _desperate_ begs shook Rin to the core as he gnawed his lip so hard he tasted the metallic tinge of his blood.

"Shit, I'll never sleep again. _How can I ever fucking sleep again?_" Rin almost whimpered as he was so insanely turned on and over the brink as he kept slapping into Haru's pulsating, lewd anus. "You drive me crazy. You drive me fucking _crazy_!" He desperately pounded into Haru to punish him, leaning over so his arms caged Haru's flinching body, panting onto his collarbone as he pumped and fucked his quivering, dripping asshole senseless. "You're the only one who's ever made me go so _insane._ You _haunt_ me, Haru! How do you make me lose my mind every single waking moment of my life?! _How?!_" Rin cried out for an unsought answer as he kept burying himself into Haru's quaking ass with every word.

"Sa–_ahh!_" Haru wrestled with the intense pleasure for control over his mouth, his throat feeling so hoarse as he spoke. "Same. I feel the sa_aaAME! Unhh...!_ "

Rin grabbed onto Haru's frame completely, forgoing some of his speed and just rammed into him like an unwavering metronome, swimming in euphoria as Haru's hold on his dick broke.

"Tell me. Please tell me, Haru. I wanna come knowing I make you feel just as crazy..." He slowed down considerably so that Haru could form sentences through his base grunts.

"I..." Haru worked through his breath, trying to push aside how Rin's cock lovingly easing into him made his heart swell as colour came back into his vision. There was a few quiet breaths that filled the kitchen before he started to speak. "I always think about us swimming together again, how happy you make me."

Rin lifted up his head to see if it was really Haru speaking those sweet words that pulled him out of his lust into something more wholesome. His already drumming heart flew at seeing the godless beauty of his dark blue eyes overtaken by a void of black and wholly flushed face with parted and swollen lips.

"And then...and then I think about how you touch me. You make me feel so good, you...always make my skin feel so _hot_ that I...I touch..." Haru shakily moved Rin's hand from beside him, up to his jaw and tracing down his collarbone, trailing down under his apron and over his chest, palm his abs and stop to hold his sopping, aching cock. Rin gaped at the unbelievably sensual action, as if he was watching a wet dream unfold before his incredulous eyes as Haru let loose a raspy moan.

"_Here._" Rin watched him bite his lower lip in effort as Haru moved his hand over his shaft; he stared at the apron flop up and down in synchrony as he was piercingly aware of his hand wrapping around and pumping Haru's slick cock as he filled his burning ass to the brim. "I try...I always try to hold it in. But you break me." He panted. "I can't control myself when you're there...I can't ever..." He gulped. "I..." He broke his eyes open and looked at Rin gaze at him in awed shock as time slurred.

"I love you."

Rin let go and lurched forward to hold Haru in an embrace; he grimaced as a tear broke through his shut eyelids as he started to move in Haru again, rolling into him slowly and firmly.

"I love you, I love you, fuck, _I love you._" He pulled back to spread butterfly kisses on Haru's face; his blushing, beautiful face. "I can't even mindlessly fuck you without loving you. What the _hell_ do you _do_ to me?"

"Always the...romantic..." Haru smiled weakly, before he broke into mewls as Rin sped up, steadily sinking into his ass and constantly hitting his prostate. The kitchen receded into their animalistic, punching sounds of fulfilment and the vulgar slaps of Rin's balls on Haru's ass and his cock penetrating his increasingly sore hole as they held onto each other.

"Nn, so fucking _tight..._" Rin groaned out as Haru latched onto his rocking body with his thrusting shaft, "You're milking my dick here, Haru." He halted as Haru's ass promptly clamped on his cock. "Gah-! _Shit_, you _love_ it when I talk di–_mmp!_" Rin's tease was covered by Haru's mouth, moaning as his tongue eased around inside him.

"I'm so close, Rin..." Haru whispered pleadingly as he gently cupped his face. His eyes widened as Rin grinned evilly; he laid his back on the countertop and hooked his arms around and under Haru's shoulders. He immediately, _mercilessly_ smashed his hips into his ass without stop, revelling in Haru's uninhibited cries of pleasure at his ass being torn apart.

"_Nn!—Uhn!—Ahn!—__**Ahhnn!**__—Rin!—Ohh god, __**Riinn**__!_"

"_Didn't—wanna—stand—after—wards—right?_" he smirked through rushed breaths as he ruined Haru's ass, capitulating to his own swears of coursing, searing pleasure. The white noise of pain blossoming from Haru's nails digging into his back was completely overridden by his hips going like a machine and his cock singing in joyous overload. Their faces contorted in open-mouthed, scorching ecstasy by each other's sweaty, sliding heat as they both felt the loaded, coiled springs at the pit of their cocks about to burst.

"_Haruu!_"

"_Rin!_"

Their resounding groans permeated the swirling air as their thick loads of cum shot out in unison; they went still, panting deeply as Rin's jizz flowed out from the depths of Haru's ass dribbling out onto the floor as they settled into a sobering, cooling after-glow. The ambience of chirping birds mingled with their hot breaths as time seemed to slow.

"I can't..._believe_ we just did that." Rin gasped in fantastic disbelief, degenerating into small chuckles of wondrous satisfaction as he eased his limping length out of him. Haru was still embracing his body shining with sweat, burying his face into his shoulder.

"Haru?"

Rin leaned back to see his reaction, only to intake a surprised breath at his shocking red face and steadfastly looking away from his piercing gaze. His hair masked his eyes as he was full of shuddering colour against the pale, clean backdrop of the countertop. A lead weight crashed at the pit of Rin's stomach, blossoming into chilling, biting uncertainty. He wasn't exactly gentle with him, and _god_ he _was_ frustrated with him but if he didn't like it after all or he had unwittingly _hurt_ him...

"Haru, are you–?" he shut up to focus on his sprouting mumbles.

"...so _embarrassing_...such a pain..." Haru groused softly and incredulously to himself between shaky breaths, dispelling the ache in Rin's body as it relaxed into a sweet relief at his endearing tone.

"Sorry, I'll let you top next time." he reassured with a grin while moving to nose his cheek.

"_...too good..._"

Rin's eyes widened at his last utter as remnants of that consuming, tingling flame licked at him. He turned to see Haru's hair parting to reveal his blue eyes gleaming and nearly screwing up in pure pleasure.

_It's always been those damn eyes..._

"I'll clean you up, babe."

Haru slowly turned to the sound of rushing water and some napkins being pulled out and snapping his head down to a sudden chill when Rin folded his apron up.

"Rin...!"

"Don't worry, I said I'm cleaning you up."

Haru bit his tongue at feeling some of his dignity being shot down as he felt excruciatingly bare, and even more chipped away when he found he craved his scrutiny. He engorged in Rin's heady scent and watched him still. Rin drunk in the full view of Haru's naked, heaving front and half-hard cock; the inside of his apron was splattered with cum and some spilled from his swollen asshole onto his swimsuit pulled to his knees.

"Fuck, if I wasn't so hungry, I'd do you again right now."

Haru grunted trying to counter Rin's embarrassingly low growl, but devolved into choked groans as he felt his tongue wiping over his soiled midriff eagerly and bunched up tissues pushing at his overwhelmed asshole.

"Always hated spunk..." Rin muttered quietly as he kept mouthing his abs, his hand moving to wipe away the cum at his swimsuit, and then on his own dick.

Haru regained his breathing as Rin moved to clean the floor; his back pried away from the counter and his feet reconnected with the earth. He put his swimsuit back on as Rin stood up and tossed the tissues in the bin. They both looked at each other a moment before Haru's posture crumbled; he grabbed the edge of the counter unceremoniously as Rin buckled forward with him.

"...Rin, I can't move." Haru gave him a perfect deadpan glare as Rin laughed stupidly in response.

"I think I broke my hips." he guffawed lightheartedly as he was pushing Haru against the counter again, "But then again, I think you like that I did..."

"Shut up already." Haru flushed at his suggestive comment, kissing him in annoyance. Rin leant in and returned the kiss giddily to Haru's chagrin and he couldn't help but feel warmly whole when they broke apart to gaze at each other. They stayed in peace with their foreheads pressed as time flowed on lazily.

"As long as you keep wearing that apron," Rin warned teasingly as he moved to nuzzle the crook of his ear, "You can expect a _lot_ more of this."

"Do you ever stop talking?" Haru's brows furrowed, his blush still not dying down as Rin only smiled into his hair.

"Not my fault you look so damn good everyday I could just eat you up."

Haru meekly tried to push him away to no avail.

"...Just turn on the stove."

"I love you too, Haru."

"...Annoying."

They had pork for breakfast.


End file.
